


Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Cooking, Family, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy bakes for her dads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

It was fathers day today and Daisy wanted to do something special for her dads. She decided to bake cookies. Daisy was 13 years old and already in college. Baking was one of her favourite activities.   
Peggy had taught her how to.make chocolate chip cookies.   
Daisy got up.early and started making the cookies. It took almost 3 hours. She set the table for breakfast and made tea and coffee.  
Clint came to the kitchen with Phil and both said, " It smells good. What did you make? "  
Daisy replied, " Happy Fathers day. You both do so much everyday, I thought I should do a little something for you.I have baked chocolate chip cookies and made tea and coffee. "  
Clint and Philooked proud and hsr teers in their eyes. The family huddled I to a hug with Clint and Phil thinking their little girl has matured greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> 11th in series


End file.
